Katie's Little Sister
by MackenzieBTRfan1
Summary: Katie finds an abused, abandoned, 6 year old girl in an alley on her way home. Mrs. Knight gets talked into adopting her. It was always Kendall who got to be the older sibling, and he still is. But now, Katie gets an older sibling role too. For a little girl who goes by the name of Evelynn. *T cause I have no clue where this story is going to go* I DO NOT OWN BIG TIME RUSH
1. Finding Her

13 year old Katie Knight was walking down the street back towards the Palm Woods. Her long brown hair was in a messy bun and she was wearing a purple T-shirt, a grey hoodie, blue skinny jeans, and a pair of black converse. Katie had just been at the convenience store playing a new video game. Kendall just had to call her to tell her to go home. She was mad at him for that, but for some reason, she felt like it was a good thing she had to go home at that moment. And that left her very curious. Then she heard it. She was just passing an alley when she heard it. A small crying sound. Katie passed the alley and stopped, backing up to right in front of the alley as she realised what she heard. She looked into the dark alley and could just barely make out the figure of a small person. Katie took out her phone from her pocket, went to her flashlight app, and shined the light into the darkness to see a little girl, around the age of five or six, with dirty, tattered clothes and messy, long brown hair. Katie inched towards the girl as the girl stared at her with a scared look.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you." Katie said to the girl who thought it over for a second then nodded her head. Katie sat down beside her.

"What's your name?" Katie asked softly, afraid that she might scared the little girl even more.

"E-Eve-Evelynn." The girl stuttered. Katie smiled.

"That's a really pretty name. My name's Katie." She said, before putting on a worried face. "Why are you out here all alone?"

"My Momma died a few years ago and my Daddy hates me. He thinks that she killed herself because of me. Yesterday he brought me here from our home in Miami and left me here." Evelynn started crying harder. Katie reached out and gave the girl a hug.

"How old are you?" Katie asked. Evelynn held up 6 fingers, the sleeves of her blue shirt moving up her wrists. Katie gasped at the sight. Evelynn's arms were covered in bruises and scrapes.

"Oh my gosh…" She whispered. "Do you want to come with me to my home? Maybe my mom will adopt you. Then you can be my sister!" She said. Evelynn was hesitant but said yes anyways. Katie pulled out her phone and dialed her mom's phone number.

"Katie, where are you? Kendall told you to come home almost an hour ago!" Jennifer Knight said in a stern voice from the other end of the line.

"Mom, I'm sorry but something happened. Can you come pick me up?" Katie asked.

"Fine, where are you?" Jennifer asked.

"In an alley." She replied. A glass breaking was heard from Jennifer's side of the phone.

"What?!" She yelled.

"Mom, mom calm down! I was walking home and I heard somebody crying as I passed the alley. A 6 year old girl named Evelynn who's dad abandoned her here. He brought her from Miami and just left her." Katie said.

"Oh my gosh! Okay, okay, I'm coming! Just get the girl and start walking. I'll meet up with you as soon as possible." Jennifer cried. Then the line went dead. Katie shoved her phone in her pocket and carefully picked up Evelynn in her arms. Evelynn whimpered. The 13 year old started walking down the sidewalk once again with the 6 year old in her arms. Katie was really worried about Evelynn. She was really skinny and underweight. Katie's mom pulled up and Katie helped Evelynn into the backseat, before climbing in next to her. Jennifer scanned the little girl over once then turned the car around and headed towards the hospital.

* * *

In the hospital, Evelynn had gotten wheeled off in a stretcher to go get looked at. Katie and her Mom were in the waiting room, waiting for a doctor to come in with the results. After a few minutes of silence, Katie stood up and went in front of her mom.

"Mom? Can you adopt her?" She asked her mom quietly. Jennifer was shocked at first but then she began to think. _'Katie might be on to something here. She heard a six year old girl crying in an alley and went to see what happened. It's possible she saved that girl's life! But wait, we already have a full apartment.' _She thought, then turned her attention back to Katie.

"Katie, I-I don't know if that's such a good idea. We have no room in the apartment, and I already have enough trouble looking after you and the boys!" Jennifer exclaimed. Katie got down on her knees and started to beg.

"Mom, please! Her dad abandoned her! I can share my room with her! I'll watch her! I wont teach her gambling or anything bad! She can come to the palm woods school with me and the boys! I'll be the best big sister ever to her! Please!" Katie begged. Jennifer thought for a moment, but gave in, nodding.

"Ok, but there will be rules." Jen said. Katie smiled and hugged her mom, before sitting down in her chair. Only seconds later, a doctor walked in the room, looking at a clipboard.

"Evelynn?" She asked.

Katie and Jennifer stood and walked to the doctor.

"Are you a legal guardian?" The doctor asked Jennifer.

"No, Katie here found her earlier on the streets crying. Evelynn told her that her mother passed and her dad dropped her out in the alley Katie found her in. I was thinking that maybe I could adopt her." Jennifer said. The doctor nodded.

"Ok, at the front desk, you can get some adoption papers and fill them out before leaving. I'm Dr. Paris by the way. Evelynn looks as if she had been abused. And she is very underweight. I think it would be best if we keep her here over a few nights… Hopefully she will gain some weight by then. She's gotten bandages over her major cuts and we put some disinfectant on the minor cuts and scrapes. She should be okay in a few days. If she hadn't gotten here within the next few days, it is very likely that she would've died." Dr. Paris said, smiling at Katie.

"Can I go see her while mom gets the adoption papers?" Katie asked excitedly. Mrs. Knight started walking off to the front desk while Dr. Paris chuckled.

"Sure. Room 318. I'll tell your mom where to find you." Dr. Paris said, smiling at the girl in front of her. Then she turned and walked towards Mrs. Knight. Katie ran off towards the elevator. She went to the 3rd floor and walked down the hall until she found Evelynn's room. She walked in carefully, afraid of what she might see. She gasped when her eyes landed on the small girl. Evelynn had a feeding tube and she was covered in scrapes. Katie stopped and forced herself to act a little happier.

"Katie!" Evelynn said excitedly. Katie giggled and sat next to her.

"Hey Evelynn! Guess what? My mom is signing the adoption papers. I'm going to be your big sister!" Katie smiled. Evelynn's face light up even more, if possible.

"Really? Yay! Will I have any other siblings?" She asked. Katie nodded. Evelynn's face dropped. "What if they are mean to me? What if they hate me? Will they hit me like daddy did?" She asked sacredly. Katie shook her head.

"No, no, no. They would never do anything like that to you. Especially Kendall…. You see, my dad used to abuse me and my big brother Kendall. I don't remember it, I was only 2 years old at the time. And I'm sure glad I don't remember. My dad's gone now. He died when he was in jail. His cell mate killed him." Katie said softly, stroking Evelynn's hair. Mrs. Knight walked in and smiled in awe at the two girls.

"Hi Evelynn." Mrs. Knight said, walking closer to the hospital bed. "I'm your new mom." Evelynn smiled.

* * *

After about five minutes, Dr. Paris came in and told Katie and Mrs. Knight that visiting hours were over, and that they needed to leave. Katie promised her little sister that she would come back the next day. Then, the two went over to the furniture store, and bought a bunk bed, a dresser that looked just like Katie's, and a bed set. When the two got home, they were buried with questions by four 17 year old boys. Mrs. Knight shot the boys a glare and they immediately stopped talking.

"Kendall, can Katie and I talk to you in the kitchen please?" Kendall nodded and the other three boys left the room while Kendall, Katie, and Mrs. Knight went into the kitchen.

"Where were you two?" He asked.

"The hospital." Mrs. Knight said. Kendall's mouth dropped in horror.

"Kendall, calm down! After you called me to get back home, I started walking when I heard crying. I found a six year old girl in an alley. Her dad was abusive and he brought her and left her there all alone. I called mom and we brought her to the hospital. Mom adopted her. You have another little sister now!" Katie exclaimed happily. Kendall shot a confused look at his mom, who nodded.

"Her name is Evelynn." Mrs. Knight added. Kendall shrugged and went to tell the boys. Mrs. Knight and Katie carried the things they bought up to Katie's room, where Katie was left alone to get everything ready. She took apart her bed and, with the help of the instructions and a little help from the boys, she set up the bunk bed. The boys left her alone again and she lifted up the mattresses and put them on both bunks. She then made the beds, herself getting the bottom bunk and Evelynn getting top, and pushed the bunk bed against the wall. After that, she pushed her dresser over and set up Evelynn's beside hers. Then, Katie decided that she would do the rest tomorrow after visiting Evelynn and went to sleep.


	2. Smarty Pants

Today Katie and the boys went to the hospital together to see Evelynn. Mrs. Knight had to do some very important errands and Kendall wanted to meet his other little sister. The other three just came because they wanted to meet her. When they were there, Dr. Paris told them that Evelynn will be able to go home later tonight. After 2 or 3 hours of visiting, Katie and the boys said goodbye to Evelynn and went home. The first thing Katie did was run up to her room.

**KATIE'S POV**

Evelynn's coming here tonight for the first time. I wanted it to be perfect. I fixed my walking in closet so all of my clothes were on the left and left the right side of the closet empty for Evelynn's stuff to go. I also cleaned my room. The whole entire room, even the closet and the add on bathroom, were completely spotless. I looked at my watch. 2:15pm. Ok, not bad timing. I then ran out of my room and managed to have the whole apartment clean by 6. Mom made dinner and I ate quickly and then ran back up to my room. I quickly grabbed my purse (which had around 10,000$ in it from saving it since I was 5 and all the gambling I did) and ran downstairs to meet my mom by the door. Mom drove to the hospital and stayed in the car while I ran in to get Evelynn. On our way out, I said hi to Dr. Paris and thanked her for all of her help. When we got to the car, I got in the back seat and sat beside Evelynn. Mom drove to the mall. We were going to get Evelynn some stuff. Evelynn grabbed on the my hand with both of hers and didn't let go the whole time we were in the mall. We ended up leaving the mall at just a while after 9. I could tell that Evelynn was really tired. She fell asleep leaning against my arm on the way back to the palm woods. I gently shook her awake and led her up to 2J with mom. I showed Evelyn around before bringing her up to her room. I handed her, her brand new pajamas and waited for her to come out of the wash room. I brushed her long brown hair while she brushed her teeth and then helped her into the top bunk.

"Thank you Katie." Evelynn whispered before drifting to sleep. I smiled.

"You're welcome Evelynn." I whispered back to the now sleeping girl. I quietly grabbed the bags with all her new clothes in it and put her things away in either the closet or her dresser. I placed all the books she had wanted on her dresser and tiptoed out of the room. I slid down the swirly slide to see my mom smiling brightly at me.

"What?" I asked her. She came forward and moved a piece of hair out of my face.

"You are so sweet to Evelynn. You must have really wanted a little sister. You did a good thing. I'm so proud of you." She smiled. I smiled back.

"Thanks mom." I said. I walked to the couch and flipped on the TV.

"You're welcome sweetie. Now, I'm going to bed. When the boys get back from the studio, tell them to be quiet. And don't stay up too late." Mom said. I nodded and heard her walk upstairs. It was 11pm now. I realised that my eyes were starting to droop and closed them, letting them rest for a minute. I must have fell asleep because next thing I knew, someone was shaking me. I opened one of my eyes to see Evelynn. I looked around. I was in my room, in my bed. _'One of the boys probably carried me in here.'_ I thought. The clock on my dresser said 3:27 am. I looked back at Evelynn.

"What's up Evie?" I asked sleepily, using a new nickname for her.

"I had a nightmare." She said. I moved a little bit closer to the wall and patted the spot I cleared up for her. She climbed in next to me and pulled the covers over herself. I smiled, remembering when I was little and I had a nightmare. I would always climb in bed beside Kendall. I thought about what my mom said earlier. She said I was really sweet to Evelynn. Of course I was. I may only be 13 and my dad never really hit me because Kendall had always protected me by letting dad hit him instead, but I do understand what she's going through. I couldn't imagine my mom putting me out on the streets like that. So it would really be terrible for Evelynn. I promised my mom that I would be the best big sister ever for her. I was going to keep that promise. Not only for mom, but for Evelynn too. I closed my eyes once again and went back to sleep.

* * *

Mom woke me and Evelynn at 8 am. She had gotten Bitters to let Evelynn register for the palm woods school. She didn't have any school supplies so I would just share with her until we went to get her some. I took Evelynn's hand and we went downstairs for breakfast together. Just as we reached the dining room, the boys were already sitting down and eating and mom was putting two more plates with pancakes on the table. I let go of Evelynn's hand and we both sat down and began to eat. We were done within 15 minutes and we went upstairs to get dressed. I picked out my outfit while Evelynn picked out hers. I got my outfit and turned around to see what she had picked out. She picked out a pair of blue jean capris and a pink t-shirt with a butterfly made out of purple sequins on the front. She had also picked a pair of black converse. I complimented her outfit choice and then went into the washroom to change. I was wearing black skinny jeans, a blue elbow length sleeved shirt and my purple converse. I brushed my teeth and put my hair into a messy bun before walking out of the bathroom to let Evelynn get changed. While she changed, I took my books off of my dresser and put them in my book bag along with an extra pencil, eraser, and notebook for Evelynn. She opened the bathroom door a little and called for me. I walked in.

"Can you do my hair for me?" She asked sweetly. I nodded and went to work, putting her hair in two braids as she brushed her teeth. By then, it was 9:15 and we had another 15 minutes to get to the palm woods school, so we started walking.

"Bye mom!" I called as Evelynn and I walked out of 2j and walked towards the elevator.

"So Evie, are you excited?" I asked her. She smiled brightly and nodded.

"When's your birthday?" I asked. She frowned and a thoughtful look showed up on her face. We were in the elevator by now. She thought for a few more seconds and then her face lit up again.

"March 6th." She said proudly. I laughed a little and we walked out of the elevator.

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Pink." No hesitation. Eh, I'm not really that girly but I don't want to hurt her feelings by saying I don't like that color, so I just nodded it off. I was going to ask more questions but we were already in the classroom and sitting down. Ms. Collins walked up to us and placed a pile of books on the desk in front of Evelynn.

"You must be Evelynn. Here are your class workbooks. You must bring them home every day and bring them back for school. In this pile, there is a math book, a spelling book, a counting book, a English writing book, a science book, and an alphabet book." Ms. Collins said to Evelynn. Then she turned to me. "Katie, since you are a month ahead of the rest of the class besides Logan, you will be helping Evelynn with her work. Get her to do the first two pages of math, the first half of the first page in her spelling booklet, teach her to count with her fingers from 1 to 10, and she has to finish tracing all the letters on the first 3 pages of her alphabet book. When she finishes all of that, come to me and I'll give you the supplies she has to use for her caterpillar art project, OK?" She asked me, putting a paper with all the instructions she just told me on it in front of me. I scanned the list and nodded slowly. Isn't this a lot of work for a 6 year old? Ms. Collins walked away and I reached into my bag to grab 2 pencils and gave one of them to Evelynn. I opened up her math book and told her how to do it. After me helping her with the first question, she raced through the first 2 pages without stopping. My jaw dropped when after 1 minute, she showed me her finished work and surprisingly, she got it all right. I gave her her spelling book and she finished just as quickly as she did with math. We sat there with Evelynn doing her work for 30 minutes when she was done. I walked over to Ms. Collins and told her that Evelynn was done but she didn't believe me, so she walked over to Evelynn's desk, where Evelynn was smiling brightly, and looked at the things she had told her to do. Her jaw dropped when she saw everything finished. She looked up at Evelynn and tapped the 6 year old's nose.

"You are one smart cookie, aren't you?" She smiled. Evelynn giggled. Ms. Collins put a piece of plain white paper in front of Evelynn, along with a piece of green cardboard paper with black outlined circles printed on it, a pair of safety scissors, a glue stick, and a black marker. Then, she turned to me and handed me a piece of paper with instructions on it. I sat down beside Evelynn and read out the instructions to her. She followed each step, doing correctly for each of them. When she was done, the previously blank white paper had a green caterpillar on it. Evelynn took the black marker and put 2 dots on the caterpillars head for eyes and then carefully wrote her name in the top left corner. She stood up and I followed her to the front of the classroom, where Ms. Collins had just finished explaining to the class what their projects were and was now sitting down at her desk. Evelynn tapped on Ms. Collins' shoulder and handed her the paper. Ms. Collins scanned the picture.

"Good job well done Evelynn." She congratulated my little sister. She turned to me. "Katie, she finished a full days school work before lunch started! You two can go home early today. Remember that on Friday, there will be no classes." Ms. Collins said. I nodded and led Evelynn out the door, carrying her books.

"Evelynn! How did you do that? That was amazing how well you did in there!" I exclaimed. Evelynn shrugged.

"I don't know, it was easy." She said. We went up to 2J and I explained what Evelynn did to my mom while Evelynn brought her books to our room. She came back down and I told my mom that we were going to the Dollar Tree store across the street. She nodded and warned us to be careful and we headed off.

* * *

**A/N: Hello my fellow fan fiction friends and readers from all over the world. How are you today? Do you like the story so far? Yesterday when I was publishing the first chapter, I was going to make the Charecters Katie & Unknown but when I went to click on Unknown, it wasnt there. I looked at my other BTR stories where one of the charecters was unknown but instead of Unknown, they said Papi Garcia. I was like "WHAT?!" And I changed them so they didnt have a charecter selected because none of those stories are about Papi Garcia... what's up with that? So just a reminder to all of you's who had unknown charecter selected, it's gone know and all the unknown charecters were replaced with Papi Garcia so make sure to change that. Please review!**

**~MackenzieBATfan1**


End file.
